A New Village Appears
by RyuuzakiRyuuga
Summary: A story about a new village that emerges from the shadows with a new leader to save the world from a new approaching evil.


Chapter one: A New Village Appears!  
I was staring out over the village as I sat on the roof of my house. The night was quiet and peaceful and the moon shined off of the buildings lighting the village like it was christmas. I sighed to myself as I leaned back to look up at the stars when I was surrounded by three shadowy figures.  
"Oh, Jessica...Sabrina...Linnea...you guys almost gave me a heart attack," I said, sitting backupright.  
"We always almost give you a heart attack," Linnea laughed.  
"Well that's not the reason we are here," Sabrina said shyly.  
I looked up at them, staring at them. It looked like they wanted to kill me. My heart was pounding heavily as I got up to my feet. I let out a sigh as they all smiled and laughed.  
"Yeah the reason we are here is because your father is sending us on a mission," Jessica said, "he wants to see the four of us right away."  
"Well let's get going then...you all know what happens when we keep my father waiting," I said, leading the way.  
"He rambles on about how impolite it is to keep people waiting," we all said in unison.  
We burst into laughter as we leapt from building to building, quickly trying to make it to my father's office. He was the Sonokage so we did everything we could not to make him upset. After about ten minutes of non-stop travel we arrived at my fathers office.  
"God if I keep on having to save myself from falling with my tail...eventually it's gonna fall off," I said, stroking my tail softly.  
"Your tail won't fall off...you've been saving yourself with it for as long as we can remember," Sabrina said.  
I chuckled, "yeah I suppose you're right...but Sabrina...where is Thunder?"  
"Oh she left him with your father to keep him company," Linnea said.  
"Poor Thunder...my father has probably bored him to death," I said.  
Sabrina's eyes widened and started to tear up, "no I didn't mean that for real...I was speaking metaphorically."  
She smiled and then started to laugh at me, showing off her pearly white vampire fangs. I sighed and just walked into my fathers office, completely ignoring the fact that she tricked me into thinking she was gonna cry.  
"Well, you four have finally arrived, that I am relieved of," Tomonari said.  
"Ummm father...it only took us ten minutes togethere...and it probably only took them like ten minutes to find me," I said, chuckling.  
"Amanda...could you atleast try taking me seriously for once? You are just like your mother was," Tomonari said, looking down at the ground.  
"Father...that's not why we're here...we are here because you have a mission for us," I said sternly.  
"Oh right right," Tomonari said, shaking his head, "I need the four of you to travel to Konoha."  
"That's like a three day trip," Jessica whined.  
"Come on, we are ninja's...we can handle it," Linnea said, "and besides...we all know there are cute guys everywhere in Konoha."  
"Only you Linnea...is guys the only thing you ever talk about?" Sabrina asked.  
"Alright off that subject..talk about that on your way to deliver this scroll," Tomonari said.  
He walked over to me and handed me the large scroll. I looked at him completely confused as to how he expected me to carry it. If I carried it, it would completely eliminate the purpose of me carrying around my dual weilded polearms.  
"How am I suppose to fight if we get attacked if there is a giant scroll on my back?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Thunder can carry it on his back," Sabrina said, speaking up.  
"Are you sure," I asked.  
"Yes I wouldn't want you not able to fight," Sabrina replied.  
I smiled as my father set the scroll on Thunders back and strapped it on.  
"What's the point of this scroll?" Jessica asked.  
"It is to let Lady Hokage know that this village exists so that thye don't think of us a potential enemies," Tomonari replied, "now get going, and stop by reception Amanda, your weapons are there...we just had your guns cleaned and reloaded and we had your polearms sharpened."  
I nodded and lead the way to the door. I opened it and we all walked out heading on our way. Not before stopping off at reception.  
Once my weapons were in place, it was off to Konoha.  
Coming Soon  
Chapter 2: The Mission Begins, Trouble Ahead!

object width"300" height"110"param name"movie" value"media./m/IFDtbwjyj-/ausfalse/"/paramparam name"wmode" value"transparent"/paramembed src"media./m/IFDtbwjyj-/ausfalse/" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" width"300" height"110" wmode"transparent"/embeda href"/lilfilipina/music/6a5w9DZB/bieroitsmyjob/"Its My Job - Biero/a/object


End file.
